


A roommate's experiment

by marcky_o1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Joshua, Drunk Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Meanie, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, Top S.Coups, Tried to put fluff but I failed, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcky_o1/pseuds/marcky_o1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol finds Joshua masturbating to gay porn. He doesn't know what to do until Joshua suggest they do a bit of experimenting. </p>
<p>(Basically, S.Coups is horny for his roommate and Joshua is happy to oblige)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walk-in

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this coz I need more stories ruining Joshua's purity
> 
> I've literally never written a story before let alone smut so hopefully this didn't turn out too horrible.
> 
> I wanna thank my friend who somehow convinced me to write this.

Seungcheol had never intended to fall in love with his roommate.

Before going to university, Seungcheol, or S.coups as he was called by his friends, had promised himself that he’d concentrate on his studies and not get involved with any of that romantic stuff. Was he open to a hook up here and there? Of course! It was college after all. However, love and boyfriends would have to be put on hold for the next couple of years.

He was able to keep his promise for the first semester that is until he got a new roommate. His old roommate, this shy kid named Minghao, finished his exchange program and went back to China. They hadn’t spoken much mostly because Minghao spent most of time with other Chinese students. The fact that the Chinese student didn’t speak much Korean didn’t help either.

His new roommate was of a completely different breed. When they first met, Seungcheol was embarrassed by how awkward he acted around him.

“Hi! I’m Jisoo but you can call me Joshua. I guess I’m your new roommate.” The smile he gave was probably one of the most beautiful S.Coups had ever seen.

“Hi…” he said looking completely lost until he realized he hadn’t introduced himself. “I’m Seungcheol but my friends call me S.Coups”

“S.Coups?” Joshua asked with a small laugh, “How did you get that name?”

“Well, um the S stands for Seungcheol and Coups as in Coup-d’État…My friends thought it’d be cool to have nicknames and mine is the only one that stuck,” he blushed realizing how childish his explanation sounded

Joshua either by lack of attention or to save the elder’s pride didn’t seem to notice his roommate blushing. He started unpacking and added, “I like it. I think it suits you well”

“Thanks,” S.Coups muttered, turning an even darker shade of red

                                                     ***

“Did I hear correctly? Did the almighty Seungcheol really blush and cower away from his new roommate”

“Shut up!”, S.Coups said pushing his shorter friend almost off his seat. “You’re my friend. You’re supposed to support me not gloat about my misfortunes.”  
“Oh come on. What’s the point of being your friend if I can’t occasionally laugh at the disaster that is your life,” Jihoon responded with a mischievous grin that shouldn’t have been possible on his cute face.

“Fine. Be that way,” Coups said getting up from his seat.

“Okay. Okay. Sit back down”, Jihoon replied trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk. “So are you gonna ask him out or -”

“No! You know I don’t get romantically involved,” Seungcheol said defensively

“Then are you gonna fuck him.” Jihoon knew how much his friend hated swearing but he always enjoyed looking at the others discomfort.

“No,” Coups replied obviously uncomfortable with the use of the F word. “He’s probably straight either way. I think I saw him taking out a Bible.” He looked down at his food as disappointment spread across his face.

Jihoon left it at that not wanting to further upset his friend. They continued their lunch talking about what classes they were gonna fail and which guys Jihoon found cute. In the end, they parted with S.Coups accepting the fact that he had no chance with his roommate. At least, that’s what he thought.

As soon as he got back to his dorm, he found Joshua reading peacefully on his bed wearing sweatshorts and a white tee. The view in front of Coups was truly breathtaking. The sun, coming from the window, shone on Jisoo’s face, which seemed to make his skin glow. His lips were slightly apart as he was immersed in his book. Right then and there, Seungcheol knew he was fucked.

As Joshua looked up from his book, he smiled at his roommate and greeted him. Seungcheol returned the greeting but quickly settled himself onto his desk in order to distract himself. Even as he tried to concentrate on his notes, he was unable to read a page without thinking of the angel lying a mere 3 feet away from him. His mind raced while thinking of what lay underneath that thin white shirt. His cock got harder at the thought of running his hands along Joshua’s tanned abs. He imagined himself licking his way down to reach the treasure that was hidden within those shorts. He’d mouth the fabric, outlining the hardening –

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Joshua announced, interrupting Seungcheol’s train of thought.

“Hm. Okay,” S.Coups replied, pretending to be concentrated on what was in front of him. He hoped that his roommate hadn’t noticed his now hard cock.

As soon as Jisoo left, Coups stripped and began stroking his dick. He furiously jerked off while continuing his fantasy that had been interrupted. It didn’t take long for him to cum in hands, slightly panting after his much needed release. Although he just had an orgasm, he still felt sexually frustrated. The thought of his naked roommate taking a shower down the hall left him wanting contact that was not from his own hand. Realizing that that same roommate could come back anytime, Seungcheol quickly cleaned up his mess with tissues and hoped his lust would die down.

                                                     ***

Several weeks passed and Seungcheol’s lust did anything but die down. Although he tried his best not to act awkward around Joshua, he was sure that his efforts were in vain. Coups could barely have a conversation with the other without his eyes trailing down to Joshua’s small pink lips.

On one occasion, S.Coups walked in on his roommate changing his shirt. The other casually turned around and started a conversation completely shirtless. Seungcheol tried as best as he could to follow whatever Joshua was talking about. The elder forced himself to stay focused on the other’s face and occasionally stole glances at the stomach of this so-called angel. Although Jisoo’s abs were not extremely well defined, he was toned and leaned which is exactly how Seungcheol liked it. When the younger finally finished what he was saying, he put on a sweater and headed out to go to his class. Seungcheol internally cursed at himself for being so distracted but also wished he had stared at those abs for longer.

From that point on, S.Coups was constantly haunted by the thought of his roommate. His solution to this problem was to spend the least amount of time in his dorm. In his mind, the less time he spent seeing Joshua, the less he would have to worry about looking like a complete idiot. While he still used his dorm to sleep, Coups spent most of his time in the library trying to hide from Joshua. When his roommate asked him about his constant absence, Coups simply answered that exams were coming up.

During one of his lunches with Jihoon, Seungcheol finally caved.

“I can’t do this anymore. My roommate is driving me crazy,” Coups told Jihoon as they sat down to start eating.

“What you started dating and you’re already annoyed of him,” Jihoon joked, his devilish smile making its appearance on his face.

“Very funny. It’s bad enough that I’m avoiding him but now he’s getting suspicious of my behaviour,” Seungcheol answered.

“What behaviour?” Coups turned to find Jihoon’s roommate, Wonwoo, approaching the table.

“Um. Nothing really. It’s just – ”

“Seungcheol has a huge crush on his roommate and now he avoids going to his dorm just to save his pride,” Jihoon interjected. Seungcheol looked at his best friend in shock. His eyes narrowed as he prepared to pounce on the shorter man.

“So your dorm turned into porn,” Jihoon and Seungcheol both turned to find Wonwoo smirking at the terrible pun he had just made. Wonwoo was always able to defuse any situation by what he considered humour.

“Is he always like this,” S.Coups asked Jihoon

“Most of the time. Except when he’s being screwed senseless by Mingyu while I’m still in the room,” Jihoon responded, which caused his roommate to blush. “What? Do you actually think I’d be able to sleep with you moaning that loud,” he added. Wonwoo’s pale skin became flushed with embarrassment with the last comment.

Just as Wonwoo reached the peak of his embarrassment with Jihoon smirking away and S.Coups dying of laughter, another tray was placed on the table.

“Well speak of the devil,” Jihoon commented as Mingyu sat down and started eating.

“What? Am I the devil?” Mingyu wondered looking utterly confused with his cheeks filled with food.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh harder as he realized that Mingyu hadn’t noticed his boyfriend was completely red. _He really is oblivious sometimes_ , Coups thought to himself.

“So what are you guys talking about? What did I miss,” Mingyu asked not caring that he didn’t get an answer to his first question.

“Oh nothing. Just how Coups’ here is too shy to ask his roommate on a date,” Jihoon answered. “Or rather too shy to fuck him,” he added, correcting his previous statement.

“What’s the worst that can happen? You know I was hesitant about asking Wonwoo out at first but I’m glad I finally gathered the courage to do it. Now we’re as happy as bunnies,” Mingyu stated with smile. What Mingyu lacked in wit he made up for with his never dying optimism.

“Yeah and they also fuck like bunnies,” Jihoon whispered into Seungcheol’s ear.

“Okay! I think that’s enough about my love life for one day,” S.Coups exclaimed as he rose from his seat. “I’m gonna head to class before I’m late.”

“At least he gets to escape his embarrassment,” Wonwoo grumbled, his skin having returned to its natural pale tone.

At that, Seungcheol said his goodbyes and quickly headed out to avoid any further comments on his personal life.

As he was walking across campus to his class, he bumped into one of his old classmate, Seungkwan. The two had met last semester when for some reason S.Coups thought it would be a great idea to take a drama class as an elective. They sat next to each other and became fairly well acquainted by the third class. The rather eccentric Seungkwan actually helped Coups get over his discomfort of performing in front of others.

“Oh! S.Coups how have you been? I was hoping I’d see you at some point this semester,” Seungkwan exclaimed as if he were performing for a crowd of people.

Seungcheol, having always appreciated the others positive energy, smiled and responded, “As good as an architecture student can be I suppose. They never really mentioned how much sleep I’d lose when I applied for this program.” He looked at his watched and noticed he still had time before class. “So, how are you?”

With that question, Seungkwan started an elaborate story of the struggles of an entertainer. Seungkwan had the ability to make people laugh even when he wasn’t trying and that is exactly what he did to S.Coups. The latter smiled continuously throughout the story and couldn’t hold back his laughter when the student entertainer decided to demonstrate his singing abilities by performing “Fire” by 2ne1 in the middle of campus.

They continued chatting as they re-established the friendship they had begun the previous semester.

When they finally parted, S.Coups looked at his watched and realized his class had started 30 minutes ago.

_Wow. I did not realize we spoke for that long. Screw it. The class wasn’t gonna be interesting either way._

Having decided to skip his class, Coups was about to go to the library when he realized that his dorm would probably be empty considering that Joshua most likely had class.

While he was walking across campus to his dorm, Seungcheol thought about how ridiculous his whole situation was. He purposely avoided his dorm just so he wouldn’t get horny around his roommate. He decided that he had two options either try his luck with Jisoo or get laid really soon. He was leaning more towards the second option.

When he finally reached his room, he walked in without knocking since he figured his roommate wouldn’t be there. Boy was he wrong.

Seungcheol opened the door to find Jisoo with his back turned to the door. Just as he was about to get closer, S.Coups froze realizing that Joshua wasn’t studying as he first suspected. No. Jisoo was jerking off. His eyes glued to his computer screen and his earphones seemingly blocking off the sound of his roommate’s entrance.

As interested as he was to watch Joshua jerk-off, S.Coups knew better than to spy on others while they were getting intimate with themselves. Just as he was about to turn around and leave without his roommate ever noticing he was in the room, something on the screen caught S.Coups’ attention. When he finally took a good look at the computer, he gasped as he realized that the video playing was none other than gay porn.


	2. Getting closer

Seungcheol quickly covered his mouth after the gasp left his lips. Luckily, Jisoo didn’t seem to notice the sound thanks to the earphones he had on. Regardless of the video on screen, S.Coups decided to leave before he was noticed. Coups hurriedly turned around and quickly tried to leave. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten about the bag he had placed on the floor when he first came in. In his hurry, Seungcheol tripped over his school bag, which caused a loud enough ruckus to catch the attention of his roommate.

“Seungcheol?!?”, S.Coups heard as he laid on the floor.

“Uh. Sorry! I should’ve knocked before coming in…” S.Coups said as he got up and looked at the exit that was so near. “I’m gonna let you finish,” he continued while walking out, only turning around to close the door.

Either by embarrassment or respect, Coups managed to avert his gaze away from his roommate while he was closing the door. However, the rational part of his mind gave way to his lustful side when he allowed himself to take a quick peak.

When he was finally out of the room and at a safe distance away from the door, Seungcheol replayed the whole scene in his head. He shocked himself when he realized that Joshua had made no effort to cover himself up. Joshua had simply taken out one earphone and cocked his head to the side when he had realized someone was in the room.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Joshua smiled to himself. He had wanted to sleep with his roommate since the day he moved in but refrained from making a move without being sure of the others sexual preference. Jisoo had tested the waters by getting undressed in front of Seungcheol. Even though his half dressed state had some effect on Coups, Jisoo was still not entirely certain that his roommate was gay. Today’s incident confirmed his suspicions however. Although Coups was very much flustered, Jisoo was still able to see the glint of lust in his eyes. All that was left was for Joshua to make the first move.

                                                    ***

For the next couple of days, Seungcheol avoided his roommate like the plague in order to avoid any awkwardness between him and Joshua. Lucky for him, Wonwoo had been spending more and more time with Mingyu, which allowed Seungcheol to spend most nights in Jihoon’s dorm. Finally on the third night of their “sleepover”, Jihoon finally addressed the elephant in the room.

“So I know you’ve been avoiding your roommate but this seems kinda intense”, Jihoon asked Seungcheol  
“I’m not avoiding him. I just enjoy your company,” Seungcheol answered while lying down on Wonwoo’s bed

“Yeah, okay. You enjoy it so much that you can’t even go back to your dorm to change. You’ve been wearing the same damn clothes for three days,” Jihoon retorted, his voice sounding annoyed.

“It’s just that - ”

“I don’t care what it is. This is the last night you’ll be sleeping here or so help me god you’ll lose a friend and a place to sleep”

Seungcheol wasn’t entirely sure if his friend was joking but he knew better than to question the other when he was this worked up.

The next morning Seungcheol finally went back to his dorm and found no traces of his roommate. He didn’t know where Joshua could be on a Sunday morning but he thanked God that he didn’t have to confront his roommate just yet. Having not really slept well the night before due to the fear of going back to his dorm, S.Coups decided to go back to sleep in his own bed.

When he woke an hour or two later, he found Joshua studying on his bed, reading some textbook. Coups found himself unable to move until Joshua turned to him.

“You know you didn’t have to avoid me just coz you caught me jerking off,” Joshua said staring directly at S.Coups

“I’m sorry. I –”

“If anything, you could have joined,” Joshua said not caring that he cut off his roommate.

At that comment, Seungcheol’s eyes grew large and stared in bewilderment at Jisoo.

“Uh…joined?? As in jerk-off together? Why would we do that,” Seungcheol answered trying to hide his arousal at thought of seeing his roommate naked.

“Isn’t college all about experimenting,” seeing no reaction from the other, Jisoo added, “It was just a idea. Don’t take it too seriously.”

 _Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he’s just one of those straight but horny college men_ , Jisoo thought.

  
“No, I like the idea. I actually wouldn’t mind trying it out now,” S.Coups responded. He surprised himself with how calm and confident he sounded even though he was dying inside.

Joshua smiled as he got up to grab his computer and head to Coup’s bed. The latter had gotten up and sat with his back against the wall. Joshua sat next to the other, their shoulders touching as the younger typed something up on his computer.

It didn’t take Coups long to figure out that Jisoo was looking for porn. In fact, the other had gone directly to a gay porn site knowing full well that Seungcheol would have been uninterested in any male on female action. While Jisoo was scrolling past the countless video, S.Coups whispered, “I like this one” as he pointed to a video on screen. Joshua complied and clicked the video that his roommate had obviously seen.

As the video started, Joshua put the computer in between them and raised the volume slightly. The plot as well as the acting was as good as one could expect in a porno. However, Joshua did notice that the actors looked similar to him and his roommate.

The two roommates stared intently at the screen as they started palming their crotch through their sweats. One of the actors on-screen starting giving a blowjob, which led Seungcheol to let out a low moan as he palmed himself more roughly. At that moment, Joshua decided to slip out of his sweats and started stroking himself through his boxer-briefs. Coups quickly followed his lead and removed his pants.

The two continued stroking themselves through their boxer-briefs for the next several minutes until Joshua finally slipped out of his underwear. He grabbed his cock and began gently stroking it, paying special attention to the head. He threw his head back and gave a groan that sent shivers through Coups’ spine. The latter paid more attention to the others stroking than the video that was currently playing.

“Are you gonna take those off,” Jisoo asked in a whisper, nodding to the underwear that Seungcheol was still wearing.

Coups quickly removed the piece of clothing and began slowly stroking his cock. He moved his hand from the base to the tip, tightening his grip as he got to the head. He closed his eyes and got lost in the warm feeling that was spreading through his body. He suddenly gasped when he felt another hand wrap around his cock. When he opened his eyes, he saw Joshua staring at his dick with a lustful glint in his eyes. Wanting to return the favour, Coups reached out and started stroking the others dick. The video had long been forgotten and the room was silent except for the moans and groans that would escape the two men’s mouth. Seungcheol’s breath became uneven as Joshua picked up the pace. Joshua was nearing his climax and did not want to be the first to cum.

S.Coups bit his lip and tried to trap the moan that was building in his throat. He continued stroking the other and placed his thumb on the overly sensitive head, which elicited a loud groan from Joshua. It only took a few more strokes before S.Coups started cumming in Joshua’s hand unable to form words to warn the other. Joshua soon followed suit and came not attempting to hold back the moan that escaped his mouth.

The two stayed still, catching their breath and coming down from their respective high. Seungcheol was the first to move, reaching out for the box of tissues that were next to his bed. They cleaned themselves up and starting getting dressed. Although it was completely silent in the room, the atmosphere was surprisingly not awkward. While Jisoo was putting on his pants, he turned to S.Coups and gave him a wink as if he was keeping a secret from other people in the room.

The gesture was utterly cheesy and ridiculous but somehow Seungcheol found it completely endearing.

                                                     ***

The next couple of days passed without mention of the incident. At first, S.Coups was worried that Joshua had regretted their mutual jerk-off. However, Joshua showed no signs of coldness and acted like his usual self around his roommate. The only real changes were positive ones. Coups no longer felt the need to avoid his dorm and actually starting showing signs of kindness towards Jisoo.

A week passed and they jerked off three more times together. Although the three sessions had been as hot as the first one, Seungcheol craved more than a simple hand job. Joshua had been extremely open about showing his dick but S.Coups wasn’t sure how far his roommate was willing to go. He didn’t know how to get more without possibly ruining their current abnormal relationship. He needed advice but knew that Jihoon would probably just laugh at him or make crude jokes. That’s when he decided to ask the sluttiest friend he had during one of their common classes.

“Hey Hosh, I have something to ask you”

Soonyoung or Hoshi has he was known to his friends had quickly gotten a reputation as a playboy who fucked men and women alike. He had slept with most people in their group of friends including Jihoon and Seungcheol. Even though he slept around a lot, no one ever left Hoshi’s bed feeling regretful or used. Other than being amazing in bed (mostly due to those hip thrusts), Soonyoung had a kind and caring heart that made it impossible for people to hate him. In fact, that same heart had fallen for Mingyu’s roommate, Dokyeom. The two started dating not too long but both seemed uninterested in a sexually monogamous relationship.

“I swear if you ask me anything about this boring class I will literally shoot myself,” Hoshi replied to Seungcheol.

“No. It’s more of a…um…sexual nature,” Coups answered. At the mention of sex, Soonyoung immediately perked up.

“Oh! Is Coups interested in something kinkier perhaps? Or are you interested in hooking up again?” Hoshi said a bit too loudly for Seuncheol’s taste. “You know I’m in a committed relationship now,” he grinned; as if his relationship would ever stop his sexual prowess.

“No! Nothing like that. More along the lines of going a step further with my roommate. You see…” Seungcheol continued on to explain his current situation with Joshua.

After carefully listening to his friend, Soonyoung took a pause and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then slowly turned back to S.Coups and said, “Are you blind or just incredibly stupid?”

“Wha…What??” Coups asked slightly taken aback by his friend’s answer.

“You find your roommate watching gay porn. He invites you to masturbate with him. He asks you to take off your clothes. And he’s the first to make a move for your dick,” Hoshi declared matter-of-factly. “How can you not see that he clearly wants you?”

“But how come he hasn’t made a move if he wants me so much,” Seungcheol inquired.

“If you don’t recall, you spend a week avoiding him when you caught him jerking-off. He probably doesn’t want to scare you away,” Hoshi responded, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“So, you think I should go for it,” Coups said more to reaffirm what he just heard rather than an actual question.

“Listen the only clearer sign you could get is him naked and bent down at the entrance of your dorm,” Soonyoung added.

Seungcheol blushed at the comment but couldn’t help thinking how good that scene would look.

Later that day, when Seungcheol finally made it back to his dorm, Jisoo was already there reading a book. At first, Coups wondered how Joshua had so much free time to be able to read that many books but he soon found out that his roommate was studying Literature.

Coups never started their jerk-off sessions. Joshua was always the one to come over on Coups bed with a video on hand. While putting his stuff down, he debated whether he should start it this time or if he should just wait for the other like he usually does. In the end, Joshua was the first to make a move, much to S.Coups’ relief. Joshua never had to ask S.Coups if he wanted to jerk-off with him. After the first session, they both sorta did it when they felt like it, which was pretty much anytime. Being a college student had its perks like being horny almost 24/7.

The two sat shoulder to shoulder with the computer in between them. The video was just a pretext since they would both stop paying attention to it as soon as their cocks were out. A few seconds in and Joshua had begun rubbing his dick through his jeans. S.Coups stared at him intently unsure if it was the right time to make a move.

 _Screw it_. He thought to himself. _The sooner I do it the better it will be_.

At that, S.Coups reached for the others face and turned it so Joshua would be facing him. They were already so close that Coups just moved slightly and his lips were already on Joshua’s. The kiss was short since Joshua pulled away a mere seconds after their lips touched.

S.Coups looked at him with worry in his eyes as Joshua stared at him with an unreadable expression. He got up, closed his laptop and turned away. S.Coups started panicking and looked at his palms hoping he’d find some sort of answer there.

_That’s it. I’ve ruined everything. Why did I listen to Hoshi? That idiot. I should apologize now and say something about experimenting._

When Coups’ looked up, he saw Joshua coming to the bed. His computer safely placed on his desk. Rather than sit next to his roommate, Joshua straddles S.Coups thick thighs.

“Finally,” Jisoo whispered before pressing his lips onto Seungcheol’s.

Coups was taken aback but he quickly started kissing back. The kiss was sloppy and messy at best but neither cared. They both finally got what they had desired.

They pulled back only to catch their breath and Joshua tugged at Coups’ shirt. The latter lifted his arms and Joshua quickly lifted it above the older’s head and threw it somewhere on the floor. Seungcheol returned the favour and marvelled at Joshua’s tanned skin. As soon as their shirts were off, Coups grabbed the other’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. This time Jisoo’s tongue found its way inside Coups’ mouth, which elicited a loud moan from him. As they continued to make out passionately, Joshua began grinding his hips onto Coups’ already hard cock.

Joshua teased Coups by keeping his grinding slow and inconsistent. The older seeing the smirk on the other’s face grabbed Jisoo’s hips and met the grinding with his own thrust. Joshua threw his head back and groaned loudly, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

Seungcheol took this opportunity to gently kiss the beautiful neck that was in front of him. As he got lower, Coups’ kisses became rougher until he reached Jisoo’s collarbone and sucked a mark on the immaculate skin. The increase roughness only caused the so-called angel to moan deeply.

Although only a few minutes had passed, the pleasure that both of them were feeling made it seem like a lifetime. Even while lost in lust, Joshua grabbed his roommate’s hair and pulled it back. He roughly kissed the others lips and began kissing down his chest. When he got to Coups’ nipple, Joshua bit down lightly, which made his roommate hiss with pleasure. Seeing this reaction, Joshua did the same to the other nipple before continuing lower. Having traced kisses all the way down, Jisoo finally got to Seungcheol’s crotch. He quickly unbuttoned the other’s pants and pulled them off.

As soon as the pants were off, Joshua began mouthing the thin fabric that separated him from Coup’s hard cock. His patience was short as he pulled the underwear down and put the tip of the cock in his mouth. S.Coups gasped and was left breathless at the sight of his roommate taking his cock. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any hotter, Joshua looked at him straight in the eyes as he started descending on his dick. When he got to the base, Jisoo choked a bit but brought his head back up keeping his lips on the head.

After a few tries, Joshua was able to deepthroat Coups’ cock and began a steady rhythm of sucking. He brought his head all the way down to the base making sure to trace his tongue on the sensitive underside of the other’s dick. When he came up for air, he left the tip of the dick in his mouth and carefully toyed with the slit of the head. Joshua soon came to realize that Seungcheol was very loud in bed having not stopped moaning since the moment his lips touched the older’s dick.

“Josh..I’m-m gonna –,” he was saying half moaning as he gently pulled Jisoo’s hair to get him off.

However, Joshua had different plans in mind as he deepthroated once more instead of getting off the dick.

“Arghhhh!!” Coups screamed in pleasure as he came in Joshua’s willing mouth.

Joshua got off the other’s cock and saddled his roommates hips once more. He furiously started jerking his cock. Coups’ still coming down from his orgasm and slightly confused as to when Joshua’s pants came off grabbed his roommate’s dick and jerked it in his place. It didn’t take long for Jisoo to shoot his load onto S.Coups stomach.

He collapsed on his roommate as the two panted, trying desperately to catch their breath.

Seungcheol took a tissue paper from the box near by and cleaned himself. When he finished wiping the cum off his body, he looked at Joshua, gave him a peck on the lips and asked, “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

“I’d like that,” the other responded.

At that, the two got into bed Joshua’s back to Seungcheol’s chest. The elder brought his arm over his roommate chest and pulled him closer to his body. They both fell asleep with smiles as they cuddled on the small twin bed.


	3. An unwelcomed buzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been about a month since I last updated and I don't really have any excuse other than I procrastinated. Chapter 3 and 4 were suppose to be one chapter but I found it was too long so I split them in two.

The next morning, Coups was still clutching the other boy close to his chest and the two seemed to be sleeping blissfuly. The scene was all but unchanged since the night before. The two were still lying as they were fully naked with only a thin cover hiding their decency.

A thin ray of light shone directly onto Seungcheol’s face as it made its way through the small gap in the open curtain. The faint yet persistent brightness woke up Coups who had a habit of sleeping under his covers to block off any light. When he opened his eyes, he thought he could change his position to avoid the glaring sun but he soon realized that he wouldn’t be able to move without bothering the sleeping angel that lay next to him. He looked towards the dresser at the clock, which read 9:03 am.

It’s probably too early to wake him. Maybe I can get out of bed without waking him, S.Coups thought to himself. However, when he looked down, he was struck by how good Joshua looked in his sleep.

The elder admired the tan skin and sharp jaw line of the younger one. Coups brushed away the brown locks away from the sleeping face. The other was sleeping peacefully with his lips slightly parted letting only the smallest breath escape him. His face showed no visible crease or wrinkles, which was unusual considering Joshua’s almost constant eye smile.

Seungcheol couldn’t resist his sudden urge to kiss the younger one. He leaned in and pressed his lips on Joshua’s, kissing him gently as if he was afraid of breaking him. Jisoo’s eyes fluttered open as he felt a strong presence on his lips. It took him a moment to realize that the said presence was none other than S.Coups’ lips. He began returning the kiss, which was becoming more passionate as the two fought for dominance. They separated themselves to catch their breath and stared intensely at each other.

“You know you look really good when you’re asleep,” Coups told Joshua.

“Have you been staring?,” Joshua asked, a smirk making its appearance.

“What can I say? As an architecture student, I appreciate the aesthetics of life,” Coups responded flirtatiously, a smile spreading across his face.

Joshua slapped S.Coups playfully as he chuckled to himself. Seungcheol was usually never this flirtatious or forward with other people but he felt comfortable around Jisoo. Although most of their relationship had been awkward conversations (mostly due to S.Coups) and sexual encounters, Coups felt oddly comfortable with the other.  
“Well, you don't look too bad yourself,” Joshua said as he cupped Seungcheol’s cheek and brought him in for another kiss.

The kiss picked up right where the other left off. The passion they both had continued escalating until Coups roughly bit Joshua’s bottom lip, which made him groan. Coups took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Jisoo’s mouth eliciting a moan from the brown haired boy. What started as a battle for dominance soon became a victory for Seungcheol who easily made Joshua moan as his hands reached for the prize under the covers.

While Coup’s hand made its way down, his lips left a trail of kisses from Jisoo’s lips to his neck. The air was heavy with the smell of lust and both boys were ready to continue what they had started the night before. Just as S.Coups was about to stroke Joshua’s hardening cock, a buzz was heard from the nightstand nearby.

Both boys had chosen to ignore it until the buzz was heard again and again. It seemed the insistent buzz was not gonna end. They both wished the mood hadn’t been ruined but it was clear that they would have to postpone their fun.

“You should pick that up,” Joshua observed having understood it came from Coups’ phone.

“No it’s fine. I’ll just check it later,” Seungcheol objected not wanting to end what they had started.

“My cock is already soft. Just check it in case it’s an emergency,” Joshua responded slightly annoyed that they had been interrupted.

It was an odd combination to have this angelic looking man speaking about his cock in an annoyed manner. Coups’ internally loved that Joshua was not the completely sweet and innocent man that he seemed to portray to the outside world.

Coups picked up his phone and saw that all the texts had been left by Hoshi.

**Hosh - 9:15 am**

Yo Coups! You up?

Couppssssssss

**9:16 am**

You don’t sleep in…

Did you get lucky?

Omg did you actually do it with your roommate!! I didn’t think you had it in you

**9:17 am**

Why are you ignoring me

**9:18 am**

If you don’t answer me in the next 5 minutes, I’m calling the police

When S.Coups looked at the clock on his phone, it read 9:20 am. Coups knew that Soonyoung was probably joking but he also knew his friend had a tendency to overreact. Not wanting the police to possibly barge in on him and his naked “friend” (he wasn't sure what they were at this point), S.Coups quickly dialled Hoshi’s number.

After a few rings on the receiving end, a voice came through from the other side.

“Good morning!,” Hosh exclaimed way too excitedly for Seungcheol’s taste.

“What do you want”

“Not even a good morning back. I’ll just assume that’s due to your morning grogginess.”

“Hosh I swear to -,” Seungcheol said with growing impatience.

“Okay, Okay. Dokyeom and I are having a house party and you’re invited,” Soonyoung started explaining sensing the annoyance in his friends.

“I-”

“Don’t even try to decline. Jihoon said yes so you have to come,” Hosh cut in. “You can bring whoever you want including your roommate.”

Seungcheol thought about arguing but he knew that that would probably lead to nothing so he caved. After getting the details of the party, Coups was about to hang up but Hosh shouted one more thing across the line.

“Jihoon told me to tell you that if you’re late for yet another study session, he will literally murder you. Bye!”

_Oh crap, I may not even make it to the party after all if I’m late again._

He turned to get dressed before realizing he had left Jisoo naked in the bed awaiting his return. The other had actually fallen back asleep. His position less graceful than it had previously been considering he was now lying on his stomach with his mouth open. He sat back on the bed and shook Joshua awake.

“Umm so good news is no one is dead. Bad news is that I have to go,” Seungcheol explained to a half-awake Joshua

“I can’t believe you’re blue-balling me,” Joshua pouted only half joking.

“I know, I know and I’m sorry but if I don’t go it may become an emergency,” Coups shuddered at the thought of an angry Jihoon. “Listen, my friends having a house party tonight. How about you come so I can make it up to you”

Jisoo seemed to think it over before asking, “Are you inviting me as your date or as your roommate?”

Seungcheol was taken aback by the question but decided to throw caution to the wind.

“As my date”

Jisoo grinned and reached out for S.Coups faced before pulling him in for a light kiss.

“It’s a date then”

Seungcheol smiled and quickly got dressed to meet up with Jihoon for another boring study session. When he got to the library, he received a curt nod as a greeting. He sat down across from the shorter man to begin what would probably be a harsh few hours of silence. He never understood why Jihoon was so pressed about him being on time since they wouldn’t actually speak to each other. He had asked once but the younger one simply answered that his presence helped him concentrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much smut in this chapter but the next one should have more. I'll probably upload the next chapter by the end of this week.


	4. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter is finally here. I really wanted to finish it by today so hopefully it didn't turn out too horrible.

As Seungcheol predicted, they spent several hours of silent studying before calling it quits. They had got some stuff done but Seungcheol was often distracted by the thought of a naked Jisoo. The two got up to stretch and pack their bags while chatting about what was left to study. They got out of the library and were parting ways when Coups asked, “I guess I’m seeing you at Hoshi’s tonight”

“Yeah,” Jihoon grunted before walking away. 

_He could at least pretend to be excited,_ Seungcheol thought to himself. _How did I even become friends with such a grumpy old man?_ He smirked at that thought knowing he’d never trade his friendship with Jihoon for anything.

When he got back to the dorm, Joshua was no longer there having left a note on the bed. _Who leaves notes anymore. He could’ve just texted me,_ S.Coups laughed. 

 Hey,                                                                                                          

Had nothing to wear for this party so I went to do laundry. Be back soon.

\- Josh                                                                    

Coups had hoped for something more personal. He didn’t really know what they had but he felt like the note was fairly dry considering the incident from the night before and from earlier today for that manner. He looked at the clock and realized that they had a little over an hour before the party. With that amount of time, he decided to take a hot shower. When the eldest came back to the room, about 30 minutes later, he found Joshua reading yet another book on his bed. He was dressed casually but still beautifully with his ripped blue jeans and pastel pink sweater. On any other person the sweater would’ve looked tacky or over-the-top, but somehow on Joshua it seemed to accentuate his already stunning features. S.Coups dressed more simply choosing black jeans with a white t-shirt. 

Not wanting to be the first one there, Coups sat next to Josh and started reading the book he had in hands. Unsurprisingly, Jisoo was a much quicker reader than Seungcheol who was only half way through the page when the other would flip to the next page. It only took him a few minutes to give up on reading entirely and focusing his attention on the reader. Joshua was so concentrated on his book that he didn’t even seem to notice the other starring.

“Hey, can I ask you something”

Joshua looked up surprised to see how close Coups had gotten.

“uh sure I guess,” the younger one responded.

“Why do you like reading so much?” Seungcheol finally asked.

“The short answer is that it helps me relax but the truth is that books were the only thing I had when I first moved to Korea,” Joshua answered.

“You weren’t born here?”

Jisoo shook his head. He looked away from S.Coups looking as if he was debating whether to continue or not. When he looked back at Coups, his heart told him he could trust this man with the kind eyes.

“I was born in America but…but I had to move here when my parents died.” Tears started to form in his eyes but he carried on. “It was like one of those movie scenarios. They died in a car crash when I was 14. They were the only family I had in America so I had no other choice but to leave everything I knew and move to Korea to live with my aunt. I knew it was hard on everyone, especially my aunt, but I couldn’t bring myself to speak to anyone. I actually had an emo phase. That’s when my aunt suggested that I read what used to be my mom’s favourite book. I tried but it was too hard at first to be in contact with something my mom loved. A few days passed but I had a nagging feeling that I should read that book. By reading it, I felt connected with my mom and it allowed me to escape the painful situation I was in. Since that day, I’ve always kept reading since it reminds me of my parents and has always been a source of happiness whenever I was down.”

At some point during his story, Joshua had begun crying and now that he had started he couldn’t stopped. 

“Josh, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re not alone anymore,” Seungcheol said trying to comfort the younger man. He hugged him closer to his chest and let him cry his heart out as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Joshua had only told this story to one other person, his best friend and it had taken him years to open up to him. Somehow in the space of one day, he had entrusted one of his most painful memories to his roommate. He felt an undeniable attraction towards the black haired man and couldn’t helped the feeling that they had a special bond even though they had only truly started communicating a week before.

“We don’t have to go to that stupid party. We can stay in if you want,” Coups proposed.

“No! No! This stuff is all in the past. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never let the past affect the present. So let’s go have some fun,” Jisoo answered wiping the last tear from his cheek.

“Okay then I’m gonna need to change shirts,” Coups responded, grinning as helowered his gaze to his tear soaked t-shirt.

“Sorry,” the younger mumbled as he looked away.

Coups laughed as he changed into a very similar but looser white t-shirt. When they exited the room, Coups interlaced his hands with Josh’s and started walking to Hosh’s house. The party was a short distance off campus, about a 15 to 20 minutes walk. They walked quietly with their hands held tight as Seungcheol rubbed soothing circles on the back of Jisoo’s hands. As they got closer to the house, they could hear the loud thump of what sounded like EDM music. The front porch of the house was already filled with half drunk people, some making out. 

They made their way inside the house before being separated in the crowd. S.Coups tried looking for Josh but gave up and looked for Soonyoung instead. As he expected, Hoshi was already drunk in the kitchen sharing heavy kisses with Dokyeom who seemed equally wasted. 

“Heyyyyy! Cou-ups, you-u made it,” Soonyoung exclaimed detaching himself from his boyfriend only to lean heavily on the older man.

Seugcheol didn’t bother responding knowing full well that his friend wouldn’t remember a thing in the morning. He scanned the room and saw Jihoon awkwardly standing near his roommate who was obviously distracted with Mingyu’s tongue down his throat. Coups pulled Hoshi off and placed him against the wall before making his way to his best friend.

“Having fun?” Seungcheol asked.

“What do you think,” the shorter man snapped back as he took a sip of his beer. “Did you come with anyone?”

“Yeah, my roommate but I seem to have lost him”

Jihoon downed his drink and looked at his empty glass as if he was contemplating his next move. He finally looked up at his taller friend, who now clearly saw that it had not been Jihoon’s first drink, “Want to look for him?”

At that moment, Seungcheol knew that his best friend was more than just tipsy. A sober Jihoon would have never propose to look for someone he didn’t know, let alone Coup’s fuck buddy.

“uh, sure,” S.Coups finally responded after the initial shock.

They made their way through the house without having found the brown haired boy. The living room was filled with half-drunk people dancing to the beat of some remix of “Fire”. The corners of that same room were also occupied by couples or possibly even strangers making out as if they were the only ones in the room. The party was quickly turning into a fuck fest with a few people leaving to do the deed. It was as if the party had become a vivid representation of Hoshi’s love life; a fun night ending with a bang.

When they realized Jisoo was nowhere to be found inside the house, they checked the only place that was left: the back yard. Sure enough, Joshua was sitting on the grass with two other people. As S.Coups got closer, he realized that one of the boys was none other than the very loud Seungkwan. To anyone who didn't know the boy, they would’ve assumed he was as drunk as anyone else but Coups knew that Seungkwan was just naturally this loud and excitable. However, the other boy was completely unknown to him.

“Hey!,” Joshua exclaimed waving them over. “I thought I was gonna have to spend this party alone when I lost you but I found better company,” he laughed at his own semi-joke. “Seungcheol, I’d like you to meet Vernon, my best friend that I’ve known since moving here. And you already know Seungkwan I was told.”

S.Coups smiled at both boys and was about to introduce Jihoon when he realized that the other was no longer at his side. He had wandered off back into to house probably in search of more alcohol. Instead of standing, Seungcheol decided to sit down next Joshua.

“So why are you all outside anyway,” the eldest asked.

“Party gets so stuffy, don’t you find?” Seungkwan answered.

Coups couldn’t help but agree. Much like Jihoon, he hated parties and usually only got through them by being completely wasted.

“Have you drunk anything yet”

“Nothing,” Joshua responded. “You?”

Coups shook his head, which led to an alarming smirk spreading across Jisoo’s face. He leaned in and whispered ever so gently to the eldest, “Tell you what. If you beat me in a drinking contest, I’ll let you fuck me senseless tonight”

Now, it was Seungcheol’s turn to smile. His competitive side kicked in and being able to fuck Jisoo after he won was a much appreciated bonus.

“What makes you so sure that you can win against me,” Seungcheol whispered back, trying his best to be seductive.

“What makes you so sure I want to win,” Jisoo taunted.

At that, Coups grabbed the younger’s hands and quickly dragged him back into the house, leaving the two other boys alone. They headed straight to the kitchen where all the alcohol was located. The party had died down a bit but was still quite lively. S.Coups took whatever alcohol bottle that was on the table and started pouring in to two shot glasses.

Before taking their first shot, Jisoo asked a final question. “How do you wanna decide the winner?”

“Whoever quits first is the loser”

They both downed their first shot and many more after that. They lost count after eight but it was becoming obvious that S.Coups would be the winner. By the 12th or so shot, Joshua finally threw in the towel.

“Okay! Okay! You win. I concede defeat”

“What! Quitting so soon,” Coups exclamed, feeling very warm inside.

Jisoo leaned in to the larger man until all Coups could feel was the other's warm breath on his ear. “I want to be able to remember how your cock feels in my ass”

Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo’s ass and brought his whole body closer as to allow no breathing room in between. He buried his face in Joshua’s neck and began giving rough kisses that were sure to leave a mark. Right there, in the middle of the kitchen, Jisoo was unable to control the loud moan that escaped his mouth.

“Let’s go back to the dorm,” Coups said more as a declaration than a question.

Joshua with half lidded eyes simply nodded.

Within the ongoing party, Hoshi and Dokyeom had already gone upstairs to continue their make-out session. Mingyu and Wonwoo were nowhere to be found, having presumably left to go to taller boy’s dorm. Vernon was resting his head on Seungkwan’s lap as the two spoke affectionately outside as if there was not a raging party going on in back of them. And Jihoon was sitting on the couch while talking to a pretty man with a bob cut. It was no surprise that Jisoo and Seungcheol left without anybody noticing.

***

The walk back across campus seemed much longer than when they were heading to the party. It was no small miracle that they got back to their dorm without having gotten injured or lost. As soon as the doors were closed, the two pulled each other in for a heated kiss that was dripping with lust and desperation. They pulled off each other and wasted no time in removing their shirts. 

Seungcheol pushed Jisoo on the bed and started kissing a trail down the other’s body. He stopped at the neck to leave a fresh hickey only to continue to the right nipple. He bit gently on the sensitive skin and then lightly flicked it with his tongue. This action caused Joshua to trash underneath S.Coups body. Seeing this reaction, the black haired boy moved to the other nipple and repeated the action. By this point, Jisoo was panting heavily unable to form a coherent sentence.

Coups continued his way down, leaving gently kisses in his wake. When he got to the other’s pants, he made quick work of removing them and stared lustfully at the clothed cock in front of him. He made slow licks around the outline of the now hard dick before removing the underwear altogether. Joshua’s dick plopped out and slapped his stomach. The black haired man traced the underside of the cock with his tongue until he reached the head. Jisoo, who had already been moaning due to the stimulation, gasped when Coups put the head of his dick in his mouth. The eldest took half the cock in his mouth before bobbing up and down. The sight in front of Jisoo was truly hot as Seungcheol’s full lips took in his cock. 

A few seconds later and Coups was able to deep throat the brown haired boy who was now a mumbling mess.

“Ch-Ch-Cheol. Ahhh. Feeeeel. Ah. So. Go-ood”

He took the cock deep within his mouth until he could feel it in the back of his throat. The thrill of not being able to breath exhilarated him and pushed him to swallow around the cock before moving back up for air. On his way up, he used his hand to lightly stroke what his mouth had left uncovered. As he reached the tip, his tongue carefully circled the sensitive head and played tauntingly with the slit. Coups continued his dedicated blowjob making full use of his tongue while being encouraged by the loud moans coming from Joshua.

“Ahhh. Coo-oups. I’m gonna…ahhh,” Joshua moaned.

At those words, Coups got off Jisoo’s cock and gave a gentle kiss on the head. Joshua’s eyes abruptly opened looking for the answer to why the blowjob had suddenly stopped. Just by looking at his eyes, it was clear to Coups that his roommate was desperate for release.

“Can’t have you cumming just yet. My pants aren't even off yet,” S.Coups said with a devilish grin. “Now get on all four”

Joshua was too far gone to even question the other as he got on all four. Seungcheol got up from the bed and removed his pants and underwear. He stood next to the bed, tracing the curves on Josh’s beautiful body. He got back on the bed and spread Jisoo’s ass cheeks. He pressed his tongue on the hole and began licking slow strips up the crack, which elicited even more moans from the other. He teased the hole with his tongue before entering it. His cock was rock hard and he was becoming impatient.

“Got any lube?” Seungcheol demanded. Without saying a word, Joshua extended his arm to the drawer in his nightstand and grabbed a bottle from inside. He turn to give it to Coups who noticed how glossy the other’s eyes had become.

“Hm…a new bottle. You planned this didn’t you,” Coups asked looking directly into his roommate’s eyes. The latter looked away, a light blush spreading across his face. “You’re dirtier than I thought,” Coups said, slapping the other’s ass. The action made Joshua gasp but did nothing to change his eagerness for cock. Seungcheol smiled to himself. 

He lubed up one finger and carefully pushed it in. When Joshua started to push back, he added a second finger and started scissoring within him.

“More” Jisoo whispered.

“What? Babe, you’re gonna have to speak louder if you want me to hear you,” the other replied while entering another finger in the “angel’s” hole.

“More,” Jisoo grunted making sure it was audible to the man in back of him.

“What do you want more of. You’ll have to be specific”

“I want your cock in my ass! NOW!” Joshua burst out

Seungcheol removed his fingers and lubed his dick. He lined himself directly with the hole and plunged all the way in. Joshua panted, trying to catch his breath after the sudden intrusion.

“Are you okay?” Coups asked, kindness and worry present in his voice.

“Yeah just fuck me already”

Seungcheol wasted no time and quickly started plowing his dick in Joshua. He pulled back only to enter back roughly. The pace was rough and rapid but both boys were in utter ecstasy. Joshua’s dick was dripping pre-cum on the sheets as Coups cock hit a certain spot within him. The fucking continued with sweat starting to form on both their faces. Seungcheol changed pace and began making quick thrust in and out hitting Joshua’s prostate. The latter was a moaning mess by now with his eyes glazed and his mouth completely open. 

The older boy removed his dick from the tight hole and flipped the other on his back. He wanted to see Josh’s face when he would make him cum with only his dick. He reentered and started a slower pace making sure to hit the other’s prostate with every thrust in.

“Babe, ahhhh. You’re so tight”

“Ahh Ahh. Cheol. Cheol. Close,” Jisoo managed to say between moans and grunts.

At that, the eldest picked up the pace unable to remove his eyes from Josh’s dripping cock. His thrusts were deep but erratic trying to bury himself deep within the other. A few thrusts later and Jisoo came undone, cum shooting freely on to his chest. The sight alone could’ve made Seungcheol cum but what really brought him over the edge was Joshua’s inner walls tightening on his dick. It didn’t take long for S.Coups to cum, his dick deeply imbedded within the other. The black haired boy collapsed next to the brown haired one. Both were panting out of exhaustion unable to move.

Coups looked over to Joshua and saw the cum on his chest. He brought his head over the other’s chest and licked the cum off. He was about to swallow when he felt a tug at his hair. Jisoo pulled him in for a deep kiss sharing his essence. The kiss was more passionate than lustful and felt different than the ones before they had sex. The two who were utterly exhausted fell asleep much like they had the night before: cuddling with Joshua’s back to Coups’ chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to finish this story but I'll probably write one more concluding chapter


	5. It's official

Once again, Coups was the first to wake from their somewhat peaceful slumber. Unlike the previous time, he woke up with a splitting headache that was a product of the excessive drinking from the night before. For some odd reason, he felt compelled to share his suffering with his sleeping roommate who probably had no desire to be shaken awake.

“My head,” Joshua groaned obviously also affected by the previous night’s drinks. “What time is it anyways?”

Seungcheol checked the clock on the dresser, “It’s 7:30”

 “At night?” Joshua asked not ready to accept the earliness of the morning.

“No, in the morning,” Coups answered.

“For Christ’s sake, that’s way too early to be awake on a Sunday. Let me sleep,” Jisoo retorted burying himself under the blankets.

“I thought we could share our pain together,” Seungcheol pouted. “Plus, no one would be in the showers at this hour.”

Joshua uncovered his head at the last comment. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting Choi Seungcheol?”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking. I just thought we could help each other get cleaned,” Coups responded innocently.

Jisoo looked away for a moment considering the inviting option. Although he was a bit sore from last night’s activities and it was still too freaking early, the thought of showering with S.Coups was almost too much too handle. 

“Fine. Let’s go” 

Seungcheol smirked and gave Jisoo a peck on the cheek before throwing the covers off both of them. The cold morning air hit their naked bodies making Jisoo shiver. Coups wrapped his arms around the younger’s chest and whispered “If we get to the showers quickly, I know something that will make you warm.” 

Joshua rolled his eyes at the comment, “Are you always this flirtatious?”

“Only when I’m with you,” S.Coups answered with a hearty laugh. It wasn’t a lie. The elder felt more comfortable with Josh than any of his previous relationships.

They both got out of bed and wrapped themselves in a towel. Although their room was equipped with a powder room, which included toilet and a sink, the showers were located down the hall. When they reached the communal showers, the two roommates chose the stall furthest from the door. Each stall had a door that led to a small space that was separated from the actual shower by a curtain. It was in this space that both boys removed their towels in order to avoid getting them wet inside the shower. 

Once the water was warm enough, both of them stepped into the shower, which was when they realized that college showers were probably not made for two. The space although not completely claustrophobic was fairly tight with Joshua unable to bend down without having Coups’ dick directly in his ass.

“You better make this worth it,” Josh said not entirely satisfied with the situation.

“Is my presence not enough to satisfy you?” Coups replied bringing Jisoo closer to him as he gently kissed his neck. Seungcheol moved his head from side to side littering Joshua’s long neck with kisses. The gesture caused a low satisfied moan to escape from Joshua. The black haired man wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him and let his hands explore the lean figure. 

His right hand reached for Josh’s nipple giving it a light pinch as his left hand rubbed soothing circles on the other’s stomach. When he was done playing with the right nipple he made his way to the left while his other hand reached for the neglected member. Seungcheol nibbled on Jisoo’s lobe and gave slow and lazy strokes to the other’s hardening cock. When the member had reached its full length, Coups pinched the nipple harder than he had before and sucked a hickey on the junction of Josh’s jaw and neck. These actions produced a lustful groan from the younger who grabbed onto his roommate’s hair.

“Is this enough for you?” Coups whispered lustfully while stroking the other’s dick with increased speed and pressure.

“More. I want more,” Josh answered sounding almost desperate.

“More of what. Didn’t you learn anything from last night babe?” 

Joshua became even more aroused at the sound of the pet name. “I want your cock in me. Now”

“Aren’t we bossy today,” Coups chuckled, reaching for the bottle of lube he had made sure to bring. Joshua whined as he felt the grip on his dick disappear. 

He coated his fingers with a thick layer of lube before inserting one. Having already been loosened the night before, it didn’t take long for Coups to insert a second. By the time a third finger was inserted, Jisoo had become a moaning mess who couldn’t stop begging for Coups’ thick cock. The elder was praying that he was correct about no one using the showers this early in the morning. 

Seungcheol lube his cock and lined it up with Jisoo waiting hole.

 “You ready?” Coups asked with worry

“Just put it in me already,” Joshua growled back.

The elder plunged his cock into his roommates ass and immediately started thrusting in and out. The rhythm was quick and rough with every thrust hitting Jisoo’s prostate. Other than running water, the only sounds that could be heard in the shower room were skin slapping on skin and loud moans. 

Jisoo reached for his dick but was quickly slapped away by Seungcheol.

 “I want you to cum with only my dick.” He punctuated his statement with a deep thrust leaving Jisoo panting.

Having nowhere else to put them, Joshua rested his hands on Coups thick thighs and was able to feel every movement of the muscles as the elder continued his senseless fucking.  

“I-I’m close,” Joshua said between pants and moans. As a reaction, S.Coups brought Joshua even closer, his chest covering the expanse of the others back. He used one hand to carefully pinch the American’s nipple and used the other to bring Joshua in for a sloppy kiss, which did nothing to muffle the endless moans. The pace only became rougher and more erratic as Jisoo got closer and closer to the edge.

“Coouuupss! I’m gon-,” his sentence was cut short as a final deep thrust brought him over the edge. His dick spasmed as thick jets of cum sprayed everywhere on his chest and the walls. The sight alone was enough to bring Seungcheol to his climax. He came, his dick buried deep within Jisoo who was still coming down from his orgasm. 

The two panted as they recovered from their intense climax. Seungcheol was the first to move, turning Jisoo around so they were facing each other. He gave a gentle kiss on the lips before reaching for the soap and cleaning the mess Joshua had created on himself. Joshua returned the favour and started shampooing the others hair. To any outsider, the scene looked almost innocent as the two took great care in washing each other. Although the pair did not want to admit it, they looked less like fuck buddies and more like a real couple. It was in that domestic atmosphere that the two finished their shower completely unaware of the presence of another person leaving the room.

 

*** 

 

It was during another study session that Jihoon had finally reached his limit.

 “Will you stop smiling like a goddamn idiot,” the short man shouted much to the discontent of those around him.

 The elder looked up from his phone trying but failing miserably at hiding his smile. His books were unopened in front of him even though they had been at the library for an hour.

“I’m working on a team project,” S.Coups protested.

 “Bullshit,” Jihoon retorted, snatching the phone from his friends hands. He scrolled through a handful of messages before having the phone taken away from him.

“So you and roomie finally a couple,” Jihoon said while crossing his arms.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Coups responded, unsure of what Jisoo and him were.

“You might not but those texts say otherwise. If you two write anything cuter, I may actually throw up. Plus, you're attitude is one of a school girl who’s crush just noticed her.”

 “Whatever, we’re just friends,” Coups said, hoping his voice sounded more convincing than when he had heard it in his head.

 “Yeah, okay and I’m the tallest man who’s ever live,” Jihoon snarled. “Anyways, I have to get to class. See you later.” With that the smaller of the two packed his bags and took off without saying another word.

Seungcheol tried to study but couldn’t stop the nagging feeling that Jihoon was on to something. What were they? They weren’t officially a couple but they weren’t just friends with benefits either.  

_Do I even want a relationship?_ S.Coups thought to himself. The more he thought about it the less it seemed to bother him. He had promised himself at the beginning of university not to get involved with anyone but what did he know about the future. After several minutes of deep thought, it was clear to him that he wasn’t gonna get any studying done. He packed up his bags and went back to his dorm to find his “more than just a friend” roommate.

When he got there, he found Jisoo at his desk, studying something in his textbook. The brown haired boy took notice of his roommate and turned to speak to him.

“Hey! I’m beat. Wanna watch a movie?”

Although Coups technically had to study, he couldn’t bring himself to refuse his smiling roommate.

“Sure,” Coups answered returning the smile.

The two got comfortable on the bed, backs against the wall with Jisoo’s head resting on Coups wide shoulders. It only took a few moments before the elder ran his hands in the younger’s hair, gently playing with the brown locks. Midway through the movie, Seungcheol couldn’t help but think that a relationship with Joshua wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

 

***

 

The college cafeteria was buzzing with people as it always was. Seungcheol was walking to his usual table when he spotted his roommate. He walked over to the table only to realize that Jisoo was in the company of Seungkwan and Vernon. 

“Hey!” Seungkwan shouted before the elder had a chance to greet any of them.

“Hey,” Coups said as he approached the table, a large smile spreading across his face. Seungkwan’s energy was contagious and Coups would’ve gladly sat down next to Joshua if it weren’t for the next incident.

“COUPS!!!”  

The shout could be heard across the cafeteria and many turned to locate the origin of the sound.

“COUPSSSS!!!”  

As much as he wanted to ignore the shouts, Seungcheol knew that it wouldn’t stop until he took notice of them. Sure enough when he turned his head, he found none other than Soonyoung and his boyfriend Dokyeom shouting his name from across the cafeteria. They waved him down, obviously wanting him to join them and what seemed to be a very annoyed Jihoon.

_Why do I have such embarrassing friends_

“So um I have to go…” S.Coups turned to leave but turned back a second later. “Would all of you like to join us?”

The group of friends looked at each other and then shrugged as they packed their things. The whole group made its way across the cafeteria to the two shouting idiots and the grumpy man.

“Do you have to be such an embarrassment?” Coups grumbled to Hoshi and Dk.

“How else were we suppose to get your attention?” Hoshi asked.

“I don’t know. A text or a phone call maybe,” Coups answered, waving his phone as proof.

The couple shrugged and introduced themselves to the new group of people. The seven sat down and quickly became acquainted. When Mingyu and Wonwoo arrived while holding hands, the group was wiping off tears of laughter after Soonyoung and Dk’s impression of an elderly couple. 

As they sat down, Seungcheol introduced the new members to them.

“…and this is Jisoo my roommate but he also goes by Joshua”

“So this is the infamous roommate,” Mingyu declared earning a death glare from Coups. 

“Infamous? What did I do wrong?” Jisoo asked the elder with a chuckle.

“Nothing except making Seungcheol want to fuck you and judging from what I heard in the showers, I’m guessing he succeeded.”

The whole table went silent as everyone processed what they had just heard. Jihoon simply stared at his friend with eyes bulging. Hoshi smiled excitedly as his eyes moved between the Joshua and Coups. Dokyeom was on the verge of laughing while Seungkwan had his eyes glued to Mingyu in hopes of a further explanation. Vernon, well Vernon had no idea what was going on as he looked up from his food only to find everyone silent. 

“Whatttt are you-u saying Mingyu,” S.Coups stuttered, trying as hard as he could to stay calm. “You must be imagining things”

“You’re right. I must’ve imagined your roommate moaning your name.”

That was the last straw. Both Dokyeom and Hoshi burst out laughing. Jihoon glared at his friend as if he was the biggest idiot the world had ever seen. Seungkwan blabbered something to himself and Vernon sat there with his mouth wide open having just caught on to the conversation. Wonwoo who had sat silently till now looked completely disappointed in his boyfriend's lack of social decency.

Joshua had turned a dark shade of red while Coups look down at the table preferring not to look at any of his friends in the eye. 

“Josh…you had sex in the shower?” Vernon asked almost innocently. 

“You couldn’t have kept this in the privacy of your dorm you dirty bastard,” Jihoon complained. 

The whole group had begun bombarding the roommates with questions about the beginning of their relationship, their current status and most importantly how it felt to have sex in the shower. 

Under the threat of Coups leaving, the group finally calmed down enough to allow the two of them a moment to breathe. Neither Joshua or Coups was ready to admit their feelings to each other, let alone to their group of friends. Yet there they were having to explain how the confusing relationship had started (leaving out the most explicit details). Their friends genuinely seemed happy for the “not exactly in a relationship” couple. Everyone except Jihoon that is who was still upset that both of them had decided to have sex in the showers of all places. 

When the two were humiliated enough, the group moved on to another topic but Seungcheol knew that his friends would never let him live down the incident. Mingyu was definitely going to have to pay for this. As the group continued to speak, Coups’ hands grabbed Joshua’s under the table. The two’s humiliation faded away as they found comfort in each others hands.

 

***

 

Joshua was running late for class when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight in front of him. There stood his roommate in the middle of the hallway his face mere centimetres away from a long haired man. He wiped the small tears that had formed in his eyes as he felt a twisting pain in his heart.

_What am I even crying about. We're not boyfriends. We just sleep together._ Jisoo tried to convince himself that his feelings for Seungcheol were merely sexual but his heart was telling him something else. The long haired man closed in for a kiss, which only made Joshua look away. 

_Out of all the people in this school. Why did Seungcheol have to choose THAT man._ He decided to leave the scene before he was noticed by either one of them. He turned back and started walking away when he heard his name being called by Coups. This only prompted him to walk faster before any noticeable tears would make their appearance.

A few moments before, S.Coups was similarly running late for class when he bumped into a man. The impact was strong enough for the stranger’s books to fall from his hands.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry,” Coups said apologetically. “Let me get those for you.” The black haired boy bent down and picked up the books splayed across the floor.

 “No no it’s fine. I probably shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the hall anyways,” the stranger replied. “I’m Jeonghan by the way,” he said as Seungcheol gave him back his books. The elder had just noticed how beautiful the other man was with his fine features and his long flowing hair.

“I’m Seungcheol.”  

Jeonghan had an alluring aura around him, which seem to distract Coups from the fact that they were standing so near to each other. Jeonghan pushed a strand of hair in back of his ear in an almost flirtatious manner before asking Coups if he had a boyfriend. 

To call Jeonghan bold was an understatement. The question shocked the elder since he himself was not sure of the answer.

 “Not really, no,” Coups finally answered although it felt almost like a lie.

That was all that was needed for Jeonghan to plunge for a kiss. It was short lived as Coups pushed the man away feeling as if he had betrayed his roommate. When he looked to his side, he saw said roommate walking away from the two of them.

“Joshua!” 

The other boy made no effort to stop causing Coups to run after him. Jeonghan pulled an annoyed face before flipping his hair and proceed to walk to his class.

When Coups finally caught up to the brown haired boy, he had to force him to stop.

“Hey! It’s not what it looks like,” Coups said desperately.

“You can sleep with who you want. It’s fine. It’s not like we’re in a relationship or anything.” Seungcheol was hurt by the others words until he realized his roommate’s sad expression. 

“You don’t seem fine.”

That was all that was needed for Joshua to break down, tears flowing freely down his face.

“Why couldn’t you choose someone else. Why did you have to choose my ex-boyfriend to sleep with!” Joshua asked frantically before mumbling to himself. “That cheating bastard always knew how to hurt me.”

Coups embraced Joshua in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back before whispering “I would never do anything to hurt you. Jeonghan went for the kiss after I helped him pick up his books.”

Joshua looked up from the bigger man’s chest.

“That’s what really happened?” 

“I swear”

Coups wiped the tears from the younger boy.

“I know we’ve never spoken about this and it's sorta weird to ask after your ex kissed me but I really like you Joshua. I was wondering if - if you’d like to be my boyfriend?”

Joshua smiled and answered “I’d like that but only if you agree to be my boyfriend too”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Coups replied.

There in the middle of the hallway the two shared a passionate kiss celebrating their now official relationship. 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love and support.  
> I really enjoyed writing this first fanfic even though I couldn't follow my own deadlines.


End file.
